Us Plus Three
by RueEmerson
Summary: Laureline drops a bombshell on Valerian.
1. Bombshell

**_A/N: I've skewed the story timeline a little from the movie so this is AU somewhat. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Much thanks to Luc Besson for sharing his cinematic vision with America and to Jean-Claude Mezieres and Pierre Christin for creating these awesome French comic book characters. As a fan of Star Wars, I bow to you for setting the standard._**

Laureline wasn't ready to tell her partner the truth but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide. She finally decided to tell him on their way back to Alpha.

She entered the holodeck where he was lounging in an Adirondack chair, sunglasses on, soaking in the fake sun.

Valerian glanced her way and grinned. He spread his legs in an invite for her to join him.

Laureline refrained from rolling her eyes as she gently shoved his legs together and perched next to his knees.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset," she said, reaching for his sunglasses. He sat straight up in the seat, coming practically nose to nose with her, the smile on his face was replaced with concern.

"What's wrong?" Valerian asked. "You aren't leaving me, are you?"

Laureline sighed and briefly looked away. He touched her arm. She faced him.

"I'm pregnant," she softly said.

The stunned look on Valerian's features pierced her heart.

"When? How?" he stuttered. They had flirted and fooled around the nearly two years they'd been partners, but they both knew he wasn't the father.

"Remember when I was captured and held for those three days on Callerius?" Laureline asked. Valerian nodded and Laureline took a deep breath.

"I was assaulted by one of the captors," she nearly whispered. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to do anything drastic. One of the rescue team killed him and I thought that I'd been treated in time to prevent …"

Hurt flashed in Valerian's eyes.

"So you've been carrying around this secret from me for five months?" he snapped.

Laureline dipped her head in shame.

"The situations we've been in, the danger you've put yourself and the baby in?!" he nearly roared.

"Babies," she quietly tacked on. Valerian's eyes widened. "There are three," she added.

He slumped back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"The doctor said I could work right up to the birth and I didn't want to leave you," Laureline said matter-of-factly. "I have your back just like you have mine, Valerian."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he retorted, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"I didn't want you to be distracted!" she replied. He sighed.

"So what now?" Valerian asked.

"Nothing. In about three months, I will be put on desk duty and I will stay home with the babies for a few weeks before I join you again on the job," Laureline said.

Valerian shook his head.

"I'll just take all that vacation I have and I will stay home too," he said, implying that he was going to be around. Laureline bit her lip from saying anything to dissuade him. Truth was she wanted him to be around.

Valerian grabbed her hand.

"Does this mean you'll finally marry me?" he asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"Major, wake up. The sergeant is in distress," Alex voiced, rousing Valerian from his slumber in his quarters. He instantly jumped up and dashed out the door and down the hall to Laureline's quarters.

It was obvious she had been tossing and turning her bed, her nightgown twisted around her. Valerian rushed to her side and reached for her. Laureline gave him a weary look as he gathered her close.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"They won't stop wrestling around," she accused her rounded belly, rubbing it. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded with a pouty lip.

Valerian positioned himself on the bed where he could get his face close to her moving belly.

"You three need to settle down," he softly commanded. "Your mother needs rest and so do I. But we can't do that if you keep dancing in there. Go. To. Sleep."

Almost immediately the wresting stopped. Valerian glanced at Laureline. She tugged him up and next to her.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in here tonight," she muttered, even though her eyes were smiling.

Valerian grinned as he stretched out by her side.


	2. Oh Baby

**Nearing due date**

Three weeks before she was due, Valerian announced they were settling on Alpha for the duration of her pregnancy. She reluctantly agreed since it was the most logical safe place to deliver.

They quietly wed and moved into a spacious apartment, thanks to Valerian pulling a few strings.

They were sound asleep in their bed when Laureline shot straight up despite her bulking belly. At some point her water had broken in the night and the contractions were coming hard and fast.

"Valerian!" she shouted. Her partner shot up next to her disoriented.

"These babies want to be born. Right. Now," Laureline hissed at her husband.

Valerian wasted no time questioning her or even calling for medical assistance. He simply vaulted off the bed and yanked the covers away as Laureline braced herself and forced herself to control her breathing.

Valerian quickly found his weapons belt and extracted a knife to cut the umbilical cords. He then dashed into the bathroom and grabbed all the towels within reach. He had barely situated himself at the end of the bed when the first head crowned.

"You're doing great," he soothingly told Laureline as he caught the first baby. The little one didn't make any sounds as he swiftly cut the cord and then toweled her down. She finally mewled as he thumped her on the back.

"It's a girl," he proudly announced, easing his firstborn daughter onto her mother's heaving chest. Laureline gave a weak smile and then nearly growled as she bore down again.

Valerian caught the second baby as she slid out. She gave a loud cry as he cut the cord and toweled her down too.

"Another girl," he said, resting her next to her sister. Laureline lay there a moment before forcing herself up again.

It took several more pushes before the third baby arrived. She whimpered a bit after Valerian cut the cord and wiped her down before adding her to the bunch.

"Three girls," Valerian told Laureline as he leaned over them and briefly kissed her cheek. He then repositioned at the foot of the bed once more.

"I know you're tired, but you're not done yet," he said. "I need to get the placenta taken care of."

Laureline nodded and willed her body to cooperate. Soon it was over and Valerian was moving around, disposing of what he could and cleaning up as best as possible. Laureline touched her identical babies, counting fingers and toes.

One by one, Valerian picked up the girls and swaddled them in a towel. He then nestled them in a row on the seat of the plush chair near the bed. He squatted in front of the chair and looked his daughters directly in their blue eyes.

"I need you three to be good for me and sleep a little while I take care of your mother. Okay?" he said. As they had many times before, the three responded to their father's voice and their eyelids drooped.

Valerian helped Laureline remove her nightgown and gently picked her up bridal style. Carrying her to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped in with her to hold her up as she washed.

He then helped her towel off and wrapped her in her bathrobe before depositing her on the toilet seat.

"Sit here a minute while I finish cleaning up," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and leaned back, closing her eyes. She was tired but glad her children were finally here.

"Send over the doctor to check my wife and newborn daughters," she heard Valerian say. "Can you also arrange to have a new mattress set delivered? Yes, I'll pay extra to get it here in the next hour. Thanks."

A few minutes later, Valerian returned to the bathroom and carried her to the living room. He settled her on the couch laden with pillows and blankets.

"I love you," Laureline whispered, her blue eyes locking with his.

"I know," he replied, kissing her on the lips this time as he tucked a blanket around her. "I'll be right back."

Moments later he reappeared with the bassinet (recovered from the closet) that held their sleeping babies. He parked it next to her just as Alex announced they had visitors.


End file.
